The Sound Of Blood
by LieutenantMangekyou
Summary: I suck at summaries, Ike's Day with a Killer revised. Ike comes home from school one day to find his family dead. Given the chance, naturally, Ike takes revenge. Rated M for Blood, Gore and Torture. Yeah, All the good stuff.


1One day there was a boy named Ike who was 15 went to school and was happy. Every day He went and did the same routine get up, go to school, come home eat, sleep, get up...etc. The town he lived in was a peaceful town with not to many bad happenings going on. But one day when Ike got home he found his whole family brutally murdered on the floor. His mom, dad, sister, and brother all cold and dead on the floor.

The was blood everywhere, dripping from the ceiling, pooling on the floor, still spurting out of this family's now useless veins. Ike dropped to his knees, shaken by what he had seen. His Mind was reeling and with every second that passed he became more and more deranged. He was slowly driven insane at what he had seen.

Ike then looked up and saw a man laughing outside of his window. Ike slowly stepped through the piles of bodies, the puddles of blood, and the horror that was his"home" and walked out the door, only stopping to get 2 butcher's knives, from one of the kitchen cabinets. When he went outside, covered in blood, he stepped slowly, as if savoring what sanity he still had left he turned the corner and saw the killer. The killer tilted his head to the side and drew a long knife, about 10 inches long, still covered in his family's blood. "You"...muttered Ike, his voice shaking with rage, "You were the one who killed my family". "Why yes. That was me wasn't it?", said the killer with a laugh. "You think this is funny?!?" yelled Ike who took a step towards the killer. "Yeah, pretty funny," The killer responded with a smirk.

Ike drew his knife and lunged at the killer. The killer parried Ike with his long knife and broke out running. Because Ike lunged and had nothing to hit he fell but when he saw the killer running his mind exploded with anger and He ran faster than he had ever run before. He chased the killer through alleys and backroads, though detours and buildings. Finally Ike cornered the killer in an abandoned building when the killer could finally run no more. The killer fell down and Ike walked over to him and drew his dagger all while wearing a sinister grin on his face. The innocent happy Ike was no longer. His final strain of sanity had finally snapped and he was ready to kill. Ike pulled an handkerchief doused in a mysterious liquid out of his pocket and put it over the killers face. He quickly fell tired and although he fought hard, his mind was too weak to resist. The last thing the killer saw before he fell asleep was Ike lubricating some cast iron chains and sharping his "supplies".

When the killer woke up he recognized the old abandoned buildings peeling paint and rusty metal doors but he quickly realized he was in danger. He was bound with leather straps to what looked like an old dentists chair and he couldn't break free-The leather straps held tight, and he wasn't going anywhere. Just when he realized he was trapped here he remembered what had happened.

Even with the mind of a murderer he was terrified. Then he notice a quiet moaning sound. A sound that might come from someone who is in pain or hasn't eaten in a long time. He managed to twist his head far around and saw a horrifying sight. _"There are 7 more people her_e!", the killer thought.

Then Ike walked in the doorway are smiled. "So, I see you are awake," Ike said with mock glee. "What do you want with me?", the killer managed to choke out. "What do I want?"...What do I want!?!?!?" yelled Ike. Ike got a deranged look on his face and screamed, "I'll show you what I want!" Ike revealed a pistol in his inside jacket pocket and walked over to one of the people lying weak against the wall. The killer closed his eyes and heard Ike muttering" So..where...to shoot.."

Bang! Wen the pistol and Ike shot the victim in her knee. Auugh! She screamed. Bang! Ike shot he in the other knee. Bang! The elbow. Bang! The shoulder. "Would you like to die...?" asked Ike. "Uuugh.." Moaned the girl who was bleeding profusely. "I'll take that as a yes" Said Ike. He targeted the pistol at the girls face and pulled the trigger. Bang! Blood and brain matter flew everywhere.

When the smoke cleared there was only a body and half a jagged head left on the body.

"_Oh god"_..the killer thought. Bang! Bang! Bang! Ike went down the line of people shooting 5of them in the face leaving 2. Then the killer realized something even more horrible...The victim Ike was at now was...was his own mother! "Get up!" Ike commanded the last victim. He sat here down on a stool directly in front of the killers chair. She moaned in pain for a second and slumped down so her head was between her knees. He unbound the killers right hand and handed him a shotgun. He pointed a pistol at the killers head and said "If you so much as twitch that gun in my direction ill blow your head off...Now kill her!" He forced the gun into the killers ear and said " You like killing so much now kill your own mother!" The killer held the gun steady but didn't want to do it. Ike started to get impatient. "Kill her I said!" Ike lost control, sticking his pistol into the killers mouth and shaking with rage. Tears started to drip from the killers eyes and, with one last gulp he managed to get out the word "sorry" and with that, he pulled the trigger.

The womans head exploded with the forced of the double barrel shotguns .50 caliber buck shot pellets. Blood flew everywhere, but Ike didn't even flinch as the woman died. The killer dropped the shotgun and started to break down. But Ike Interrupted him but slapping him. "Shut up!" Ike said. "I'm not done with you yet, he said, his voice unmistakably coated with malice. Ike walked into the next room and came out dragging a slumped victim. He kicked the dead womans body off the stooland sat a new figure on it...The killers brother!

The killers started to beg. "Please..Please...I'm sorry..Please don't kill him Please!" "Please?" Ike repeated with disgust, Please??" " When my family beg you for mercy did you give it to them?" "They probably begged for their lives and you killed them anyway!" With that he pulled out his pistol and shot the brother in both kneecaps. "AAUUGH" the brother screamed, crying like a dying animal. Ike reached into the killers bloodstained jacket and pulled out the same rusty, bloodstained knife that the killer used to kill his parents. With a swift brutal move Ike took the jagged edged knife and drove it deep into The killers brother's eye!

The brother screamed an inhuman yelled and Ike checked his pulse. "Hmm...not dead yet"..Ike muttered. "Well..then...Say goodbye to both of your Lives!!, screamed Ike. With a mighty thrust He took the 10 inch knife and drove it through the brothers mouth out the back of his head, severing the medulla oblongata form the cerebral cortex, instantly killing him. But Ike thrust the knife with such force that after killing the brother the knife kept going and stabbed the killer right in the empty space between his collarbone and his neck, instantly killing him as well. Ike dropped to his knees and screamed an inhuman scream. Kneeling in this torture room covered in blood and brains, Ike felt content. He walked out of the abandoned building and knew because of the screams that the cops would be here any second. Ike dropped to his knees and screamed an inhuman scream. Kneeling in this torture room covered in blood and brains, Ike finally felt content. He walked out of the abandoned building and knew because of the screams that the cops would be here any second. He knew all along that it would come to this But he didn't want to face the reality. With the last seconds that he had on earth he apologized to god for what he had done and what he was about to do. Then he picked up the pistol and thought to himself_ "Ive got a way's to go"_...and then, there was a bang, a flash of light, a thud and a steady drip of blood.


End file.
